Little Steps to Find the Truth
by Linrei26
Summary: This is a little something I wrote in tumblr. Regina conforts Emma after Neal's death. Emma is a mess after Neal's death, and Regina is there to help her in every way she can.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**A/N:** This was a little something I wrote in my tumblr a couple of days ago. It earned me like 30 new followers, so I assume I might have done something good.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Part 1**

Emma was a wreck. She had walked to the docks after telling Henry to wait for her in the apartment. She couldn't tell how long she was sitting in a bench looking at the ocean. She was waken up from her reverie when she heard the clapping sound of heels against hard wood.

"I just heard what happened." Regina's voice sounded low and raspy. Emma looked up at her with a frown in her face.

"We need to find that witch, Regina." Emma stated with rage written all over her features.

"Emma…"

"She needs to be brought to justice!"

"Emma."

"I won't let her hurt anybody else."

"Miss Swan!" Regina called more forcibly.

"What?!"

"This is not about revenge, Emma. Take that stupid idea off your head!"

"She deserves to die!"

"No! Stop it now!" She would not allow that. Emma could not turn to be like her.

"She killed him, Regina!" Regina could see the red anger and fury in the green eyes.

"Miss Swan, stand up!" Regina commanded, and suddenly, Emma's anger was pointed at her.

"You are not going to boss me around, Regina!"

"I said stand up, Emma!" The blonde stood up with flare glaring at the shorter woman with hostility.

"I'm up. Now, what?!" Before Emma could process it, she found herself inside of a strong hug. Regina's hands went around her shoulders and her head was now settled in the crook of her neck. The hug stole the air out of her lungs, and slowly Emma found herself relaxing against the foreign contact.

"You must know, Miss Swan, that I don't do hugs, so you should consider yourself lucky right now." That did it. Emma let herself go. The tears were falling freely down her cheeks and her whimpers made it difficult to breathe, but she didn't care. She broke down inside Regina's embrace.

Emma's knees gave up, which cause Emma to fall to the ground, but Regina never let go off her. Emma wrapped herself around Regina, and found strength in the way the older woman was holding her and in the nonsense that she kept whispering next to her ear.

"It's ok, dear, I got you."

"What am I suppose to do now?"

"Nobody is asking you anything, Emma."

"Yes, they are! I was happy! Henry and I were happy! Everything was perfect until somebody decided to bring me back."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Everybody wants me to be the Savior! But I think that is quite obvious now, that I can't save anybody!"

Regina felt her heart break for the blonde woman. She knew Emma Swan for a while now, and she knew that she was the strongest person she had ever met. Seeing Emma like that was torture for Regina, especially since she couldn't do anything to help her, so she stayed there, rocking Emma's body against hers in a soothing manner.

It had been a while after until Emma finally seemed to calm down a little. However, when she spoke again Regina could still hear every bit of fear encased within Emma's broken voice.

"Please tell me that everything is going to be alright." Emma begged grasping Regina's blazer with her fingertips. The gesture was almost childlike and it spoke volumes about the current vulnerability in the younger woman.

"I wish I could, dear." Regina answered in all honesty. "But you do know I became the Evil Queen after Daniel died, right?" Regina's tone of voice made the confession to sound almost as a minor detail in her life. Regina was in some strange way trying to cheer her up, so Emma allowed it. She actually laughed at the comment; although, it sounded more like a wounded cry than a laugh.

It was true. If somebody understood what Emma was feeling right now, it was Regina.

"Though, this is different. Back then I didn't have anything else in my life when Daniel was taken away from me. Now you are not alone, Emma. You have Henry, your family, friends and… you have me as well. You know I didn't like Mr. Cassidy a lot, but I understand what he means to you, Emma."

Regina's confession struck Emma leaving her completely flabbergasted. She pushed herself out of the embrace and looked at Regina in surprise.

"Regina… Neal told me to be happy. He told me to find somebody to love," Tallahassee "but I don't think I can. Every time I allow myself to care for somebody something bad happens to them."

Regina took her time to find the best words to calm Emma down, but she didn't found any. It wasn't Emma's fault! Nothing was Emma's fault. It had been their fault for not being able to stay by her side no matter the cost. "Then maybe you should find someone stronger, dear." Regina said letting her own selfish thoughts come to the surface.

"It's not them. It's me who is weak." Her words were able to summarize Emma's burden throughout all her life. She had always believed that she was not worthy, that she was never deemed fit to any role. Not a good daughter, not a mother, not a Savior.

Regina sighed when she saw all the self-hate inside of Emma's eyes. What can I do to make you smile again, Emma?

... Be honest.

"Last year, when I saw Daniel again he told me something very similar. He told me that I had to try to find love again, Emma." Regina said with a soft smile gazing into greenish eyes. "I didn't believe it possible until today."

"Why today?" Emma asked with curiosity. Regina seemed to think her answer and sighed with a soft smile when she decided to tell everything to the blonde woman.

"When I was younger, Tinker Bell told me that my true love was a man with a lion tattoo in his arm." Regina started with easiness. "I met this man today, Emma." The sudden confession made Emma's stomach flip in distress. She felt her eyes stung with new tears, but she stopped them from falling. Why did it hurt so much to hear Regina talk about this?

"Oh… so you fell in love with him at first sight or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous, dear, I'm not that kind of woman."

"But you said…" Emma trailed off in confusion, and Regina smiled at her with a knowing smile.

"When I saw the tattoo, I…- how would you called it- freaked out. Not because I found him handsome or anything, but because suddenly I realized that I didn't wanted him to be my true love. In that moment, I realized that I have being ignoring some of my feelings, and that maybe I should stop being so afraid and finally tell that person my true feelings. I plan to do this as soon we defeat this wicked witch." Regina locked her eyes with Emma's, silently praying to the Gods that when she finally spoke those three words, she would finally get her happy ending.

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Because if I, who was an Evil witch for many years, still believe in the possibility to find love again, I'm sure you, the product of true love, can afford to give her heart a chance to fall in love once again. Don't think about Neal as a new obstacle in your life. See him as motivation for a better life. He wanted you to be happy, Emma, so stop fighting and let happiness find you."

Emma's gaze diverted away from Regina's. Doubt, fear and uncertainty were making her frown in distaste.

"I also know that you are mad, but I won't let you go after the wicked witch in search of revenge. I don't want you to end up like me." Regina's words made Emma to look at her in shock. However, Regina was being completely honest. She didn't wanted Emma to suffer what she did, to have her hands stained with blood. No, Emma was different. She was good in her own way. Regina wanted to protect that goodness in her.

"Mr. Cas… Neal he didn't die in vain. He did what he did to save his father, and I can assure you that his sacrifice will not be in vain. We'll fix this, but we'll do this the right way, Emma."

"I…"

"Promise me you are not going to go kill her in a fit of rage, Emma, please."

"I promise." Emma said locking her eyes with Regina's deeper ones. She wasn't sure she was ok with her promise because when she thought about Neal, she could only picture the body of her first love lying lifeless in the cool floor or the woods. Oh God…

"He's still there!" Emma whimpered burring her face in Regina's left shoulder. "He's still in the woods! Everything has happened so fast that I don't know what to do."

"I'll take care of it, ok?" Regina assured caressing Emma's hair with her long fingers. "Go back to your apartment and stay there until I get you. He'll get a proper burial, Emma."

"You are not going to the woods alone!" Emma jumped back and exclaimed now in fear.

"I'm going to be ok, dear." Emma's panic was tangible, but one caress from Regina was enough to make her relax once again. "I promise. I'll be back. Now go and try to relax, Henry's presence will help." Reluctantly, Regina stood up and helped Emma up to her feet again. She gave one last smile to the blonde and turned away heading back to her car while Emma watched her leave in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Regina knocked the door of the Charming's household, it was Mary Margaret who opened the door.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked noticing that the pregnant woman was dressed in a black dress.

"Yes, David and the others will meet us at the cemetery, but Emma has locked herself inside her room." Snow said gazing worriedly at the direction of Emma's room. Regina sighed and stepped into the house taking a deep breath. She spotted Henry immediately, and the young boy walked towards her to greet her.

"Hello, Miss Mills."

"Hi, Henry. How are you feeling?" The real question was explicit. Henry simply shrugged dismissively. Regina frowned when she saw the cold gesture directed at Henry's father. If she happened to get injured in the near future, Henry will probably act as dismissively with her as with Neal, and that simple fact terrified her.

"I'm ok, mom is the one who seem off." His words were not sensible, but the concern in his tone of voice revealed his inner distress. He was good keeping his feelings inside, just like his mothers were.

"I'll go talk to her." Regina walked to the door, followed closely by Snow and Henry. She knocked two times at the closed door and waited.

"Emma, sweetie, please open the door." Snow said at loud waiting for a response, but there was none.

Regina sighed in concern and stepped closer to the door, letting her hand linger softly against the hard surface.

"Dear, please open the door." Regina requested and soon enough the door swung open. What Regina and the others weren't expecting was that as soon as the door was open the blonde woman jumped out of the door to trap Regina in a fiery hug.

Regina didn't dwell in the reasons of the hug; instead, she quickly returned the hug with equal passion and strength. Snow and Henry were surprised by Emma's spontaneous hug, but they both knew that Emma needed privacy right now, so silently they walked back to the living room leaving the two magic users alone in the bedroom hallway.

"You were taking too long." Emma said against the crook of her neck, causing a small shiver to travel down Regina's spine in response. Emma had been worry about her. Maybe she should have called.

"I'm sorry, dear. It took a while longer than I expected." Regina stepped away from her breaking the embrace between them. She immediately noticed that Emma was still wearing the clothes from before, and that a black dress was laying just at the edge of her bed.

"I don't think I can do this, Regina." Regina took her hand and gave it a little squeeze in reassurance.

"I'll be next to you all the way, Emma. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but I think that you would regret it if you don't attend the ceremony."

Regina was right again. Emma scowled at herself. She wanted to be strong and yet, her body was trembling in fear and insecurity. Suddenly, she was enveloped in a purple cloud, and when it vanished she found herself dressed in the black dress that had been over her bed.

"You should wear dresses more often, dear, you look beautiful." Regina complimented with a small smile. Emma blushed at her words, but squeezed Regina's fingers lightly as thank you.

"Ready?"

"No, but you are right. Thank you, Regina, for all your help right now." Emma said with a smile.

"There it is…" Regina said with a bigger smile on her features. Emma looked at her in confusion and tilted her head with curiosity.

"What?"

"Your smile. You look way better with it." Emma's blush deepened in seconds. She diverted her eyes and they ended up falling to their joined hands. They fitted so well together. All of they did.

"Let's go."

The ceremony was small and simple. It had been beautiful, and yet Emma had wish that they have had more time to invite more people to it. Not many people attended because not many people knew Neal in Storybrooke. Regina stood by her side all the time and Henry at the other. She didn't cry until it ended.

David and Mary Margaret were surprised by Regina's determination to stay near Emma. But ultimately, she didn't care. When they were heading home, Emma had asked Regina to stay with her for a while longer, and Regina didn't hesitated when she smiled at her with a nod.

Now the two of them were lying next to each other in Emma's bed. Such a strange situation, so not fitting for either of them and yet it felt so right it scared Emma to the bone.

"I'm sorry to be a nuisance. I know it should be torture to be under Henry's same roof and be stuck here with me instead of him."

"I told you I was going to stay by your side as long as you need me, Emma." Emma felt herself blush once again. She was so close to Regina that her left arm was touching Regina's arm. The touch was barely there, but curiously enough, it was like Emma's entire brain was focusing in the feeling of Regina's touch against her skin.

"This is weird…" Emma said cutting through the silence that had just formed between the two women.

"Would you like me to move to the chair?" Regina asked willingly.

"No. I don't want you to be uncomfortable; after all I was the one who asked you to stay."

"Ok…" They both fall into silence again. Exasperatedly, Emma shook her head and turned to gaze at Regina with questioning eyes.

"Can I do something stupid and incredibly embarrassing?" Emma said in a rush with a deep blush on her cheeks. Regina froze in place thinking about the things Emma could be referring to; however, taking a deep breath she nodded, and Emma smiled with gratitude.

Slowly, Emma moved down a little, and decided to rest her head over Regina's lap. The older woman stiffened in a second, but after a couple of minutes Emma felt the woman relax beneath her. She was tense to, but minutes later she felt Regina's hands caressing her hair in the most soothing way.

Emma hummed in approval and closed her eyes. The moment was surreal. It was so perfect, that Emma felt all her worries slip from her body. It was just for a second, but Emma allowed herself to forget and relax.

"Regina…"

"Uhm?" The hum over her head sounded soft and sluggish. Emma smiled contently when she felt the vibrations of Regina's torso against her back.

"Do you think we could go to a family vacation after we defeat the broccoli bitch?" Emma asked while she turned her head a little so she could gaze at coffee eyes. "Just you, me and Henry."

Emma saw the small tug on Regina's lips followed by a soft smile filled with acceptance and warmth.

"I would love to, Emma." The beam Emma directed at the former Queen couldn't be bigger.

Regina felt a tug in her heart when she saw Emma's smile. She once again was able to see that puppy-like smile on Emma, and she was proud and happy that she had been the one to cause it. Quietly, Emma took hold of her left hand and mindlessly started playing with the slender fingers and tracing the soft lines in the palm of her hand. Regina almost purred at the teasing feeling in the palm of her hand; nevertheless, she remained calm and staring deeply into greenish eyes.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked with curiosity. Regina noticed how Emma's eyes looked for her own as soon as the words left her mouth. The intensity of Emma's stare was so strong that Regina felt like if the blonde was trying to answer her telepathically. She was about to voice say something when Emma cut her off.

"Tallahassee" Emma said with a look of pure devotion in her eyes. Emma's smile grew into a smirk when she noticed Regina's stiffness, and how the regal woman was fighting inwardly to not be the one to break the staring contest first. Why everything between them felt like a competition?

"What?" Emma asked amused, when she saw the older woman lost for words. Regina cleared her throat and decided to stare at the wall instead of Emma.

"Nothing, I just thought you were more like a Disney Land type of woman." Emma chuckled because Regina was right.

The lack of attention from Regina was bothering her, so she softly pinched Regina's thumb with her fingers causing the woman to look down at her again.

"We can go there later." Emma smiled softly and watched in fascination how Regina's walls crumbled down before her eyes.

"We can go wherever you want, dear. I'll go wherever you and Henry will go…. but why Tallahassee?" Regina asked with curiosity, once again searching the expressive eyes of the woman that had been around her life for the last two years.

Emma smiled at the question. She remembered Neil and his last words. She wanted to be happy, if not for him and his memory, for herself.

She slowly lifted her head and moved to lay right next to the older woman, but this time she didn't quarrel with the possibility of making things uncomfortable or awkward. She snuggled closer and laid her head over Regina's chest, who was watching her every movement with painfully intense eyes.

Emma closed her eyes and let the fast drumming of Regina's heart to relax her and assure her. Leisurely, she let herself to be consumed by the presence of the older woman. Right now, this was all that mattered.

"It's a secret."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: This story is not beta read. I decided to leave this at the end to force you at list to start reading it. Buwahahaha!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A/N:** After last night's episode I needed some fluff.

Enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Part 2**

Emma woke up with the hypnotic sound of Regina's heart pounding against her ear. She somehow during the night had cuddled the black-haired woman, with one hand laying over Regina's waist and with her legs in a twisted mess under the covers.

Afraid of waking up the older woman, Emma remained completely still in her position; however, she couldn't fight the urge to take a long breath to inhale Regina's essence and drown herself in it.

It had always amazed her how Regina smelled like apples, vanilla and cinnamon, even though the woman claimed she hated cinnamon.

"Emma, are you smelling me?" Regina's voice buzzed in her ears and she stiffened at being caught.

"Uh… maybe." Emma confessed without the courage to lift her face from Regina's chest and look at her in the eyes.

Regina smiled when she heard Emma's embarrassment in her voice. She looked down, and found a mane of blonde locks spread all over her chest and left shoulder. Emma was wrapped around her as if she were a koala. She liked it.

"So…" Regina trailed off smirking when she felt the blonde squirm a little on top of her.

"What?"

"What do I smell like?" Emma was surprised by the question, but mostly by the obvious mirth in Regina's voice.

_Like home_. Emma thought, but she couldn't make the words in her mouth, so she went for the closest thing she could actually allow herself to admit.

"Sweet…"

"Like candy?"

"No… like… a mom I guess. You smell like I think a mother should smell. Like peacefulness and safety." Emma indulged herself, and took another deep breath of the woman's essence.

"Funny, you smell like safety too. Like freedom and happiness."

"How does freedom smells like?"

"Like grass and rain."

"Wait, are you saying I smell like mud?" Regina chuckled and Emma smiled in response. The witch moved a little trying to release herself from Emma's grasp, but when the blonde felt her movement she clung to Regina more forcibly.

"No, wait! Please stay!" She didn't want for this to end. She felt at ease and at peace next to Regina. Once she leaves the bed, all her responsibilities will fall on her again. She just wanted to make this moment last longer. At least just a little bit.

"Emma…" Regina's voice was filled with understanding. She also wanted to stay there with Emma, but she was frightened by the scenario Regina couldn't allow herself to take advantage of Emma's feelings, especially now that Emma was so fragile.

"Please, just for a little longer."

"Emma, I… I need to go to the bathroom." It was a lie, but Regina needed to create some distance between them.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Emma released Regina in less than a second, and buried her head on the pillow in embarrassment. Regina sat on the bed, and sighed sadly while looking at Emma.

She wanted to lean down and kiss the woman cheek in reassurance, she wanted to hug her and tell her that she didn't want to ever leave her side, and yet she couldn't. She was a very guarded woman, and her own insecurities stopped her from being honest with her own feelings.

When she had seen Robin's lion tattoo, Regina's first thought was Emma. She couldn't remember the moment she started seeing Emma as something more that just Henry's annoying mother, and not Emma.

Emma, the woman who always believed in her. Emma, the woman who had saved her in multiple occasions. Emma, who has helped her stop the impossible more than once by creating one of the most powerful magic ever seen. Emma, who was able to look over all her walls and bring out the real Regina out of her shell. Emma who had managed to open her heart to someone else besides Henry.

Emma Swan, who had made the infamous Evil Queen to fall in love again after a very long time.

"Try to sleep a little longer." Regina said letting her hand rest above Emma's shoulder. "I'll make breakfast and wake you up when it's ready. I'll be right here all the time."

"Ok." Emma said with a tiny voice. Regina sat on the bed and fought with all her strength against her desires to stay in that little bubble of happiness that had become Emma's bed.

She frowned and stood up walking to the door with determination to leave Emma alone in her room. She took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Would it be too weird if she make pancakes? Who cared anyway? She had started making the blend when a voice behind her startled her.

"Good morning." Henry stood next to the diner table looking at her with curiosity.

"Oh good morning, dear. You are up early."

"Yeah, I'm an early riser." _I know_. Regina thought while her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. She tried to give Henry her best smile, but she knew that it had come out broken and sad. She quickly turned around and set her gaze on the pancake mix. She was feeling too emotional, and looking at Henry talking at her as if she were a stranger was proving to be an impossible task at the time.

"I wanted to say thank you." Henry said stepping closer at her.

"What for, dear?" Regina asked, not daring to turn around.

"For taking care of my mom." Regina stopped mixing and turned slowly to look at Henry who was smiling at her.

"It was my pleasure. Emma was having a hard time, the least I could do was being here with her."

"You and my mom seem close." Henry said casually, but Regina knew his son. Henry was assessing her. She steeled herself knowing that she needed to lie to Henry the best she could, but at the same time recognizing she didn't want to and probably she couldn't force herself to do it.

"I would like to think that we actually became friends a while ago."

"When did you meet my mom?"

"Years ago."

"After having me or before?" Henry asked curiously and Regina knew her son had seen her reaction. She turned around and poured enough mix to cook one pancake in the pan and answered with honesty.

"After… We actually met long ago, Henry." Regina said staring back at him again. Henry frowned at first, but then smiled happily at her.

"That might explain it."

"Explain what?" Regina asked confused by the boy's words.

"That might explain why I like you so much. It's weird, but every since I met you I got the feeling that we had met before." His words broke Regina's heart. She diverted her gaze again trying to hide the tears that had escaped her chocolate eyes. His brain might not remember her, but his heart did.

"You are nice and caring. I can understand why mom likes you. Oh, and I like how do you call everybody 'dear,' it's kind of cute." Henry gave him his biggest beam and she answered with the same energy. Maybe things were going to be better now.

"Thank you Henry you are really sweet."

"You are also very pretty, like very very pretty." Suddenly, Henry blushed heavily and Regina frowned in confusion. "uh… I gotta go now. I'm going to take a shower!" The young boy turned around and practically ran away from Regina.

_Oh God… does Henry has a crush on me? This is strange._

"I need coffee." Regina tried to not think about it and settled to focus in the task on hand. She was so entailed that she didn't heard Emma walk out of her room and enter the kitchen.

Emma tilted her head while she took her time taken in Regina's appearance. She smiled noticing the new outfit and how it hugged Regina's body perfectly in all the right places. She must have had dressed herself in magic because Emma knew that Regina hadn't brought extra clothes with her.

The scene was so domestic it moved something inside her. Regina was moving around the kitchen making breakfast. She wondered if she used to do that with Henry and if she would have the privilege to witness such a scenario once again in a near future.

She wasn't sure what made her to do it, but before she knew she had snaked her hands around Regina's waist and bring the witch's back to press to her front. Regina's gasp of surprise didn't stop her from bringing their bodies as close as they could be.

Emma relented in the warm that exuded from Regina, and let out a heavy sigh in appreciation.

"You are making pancakes, seriously?" Emma said with her eyes closed while she allowed her head to rest over Regina's shoulder.

"…I thought you were going to try and sleep a little bit more." Regina said after composing herself. She took a deep breath and turned a pancake without moving out of Emma's hold.

"I couldn't..." _I felt lonely_. Emma thought inwardly. It wasn't the same to be in her bed without Regina by her side.

"Emma…what is this?" Regina asked with a quivering voice. Emma wasn't sure herself. Next to Regina, she felt safe and… whole. Why? Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to think much about it. She had too much on her plate already, but she wasn't going to lie to herself either.

"I don't know… I like it though." Regina let out a sigh letting all the stiffness fell out of her body. She leaned on Emma's body and rested the back of her head in Emma's shoulder.

"Yes, I like it too."

Suddenly, a light scoff alerted the two women of another presence with them in the kitchen. They jumped away of each other so quickly that it might have seemed that the contact between them had burnt them. A soft chuckled of Mary Margaret made the two women blush in embarrassment.

"I'm going to shower now, bye." Emma said in a rush while scurrying her way to the bathroom. Regina scolded at being abandoned by Emma alone with Snow. _This is not going to end up well._

"Snow… I can explain…" Regina started, but Mary Margaret raised a solemn hand to stop the older woman's words.

"There's nothing to explain, Regina. I admit that I have never thought about it, but now that I do, I can see it. Just like I can see that you have come to be the same caring and beautiful person you once were. I can't blame Emma if she develops strong feelings for the same person that taught me the importance of true love."

"She is not… I… She doesn't…" Regina kept stumbling over her words. She was surprised that Mary Margaret thought that Emma loved her, and that she was ok with it.

"You are right Regina, David and I are very clueless sometimes. After all, I didn't see this coming, and yet it seems so obvious now that it's almost funny." Regina was lost for words. After so many years of hating each other, they were once again reunited by the love towards the same person.

"Thank you, Snow, and…. I'm sorry."

"We are ok, Regina."

"Yes. Yes, we are ok."

"And Regina…"

"Yes?"

"Don't be afraid to open your heart to Emma. Sometimes it's worth to take the risk."

Mary Margaret words had surprised her. Was it really so easy? Would Emma love her back if she gathered the courage to tell her about her feelings? Days before she would have answered "no;" however, now she wasn't so sure of her answer. Could she really find her happy ending after such a long time?

"These pancakes are delicious, Regina." Henry said happily while he talked with his mouth filled of pancakes. Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and Regina were having a family breakfast. It seemed so surreal, yet Regina couldn't stop herself from smiling calmly during the whole meal.

"I'm glad, dear." Regina smiled and stole a glance to the blonde sitting at the opposite side of the table. Emma gave her the sweetest smile in return and she felt her heart skipped a bit.

This was not the time. Zelena wanted everybody dead, especially her. Regina knew that she needed to focus in the task in hand, but when Emma was smiling at her with love-puppy eyes it was really, really hard.

They finished breakfast and David and Mary Margaret took the task of cleaning the dishes.

"Ok, I guess I should go now." Regina's eyes snapped to the blonde when she saw her stood up from the couch.

"You are going to look for her?" Regina asked knowing the answer already. Henry looked at Emma with curiosity, but mostly with concern.

"I have to. It's my job after all." _I'm the Savior._

"You could wait until tomorrow." Regina suggested without noticing how she was sounding. Emma had just lost the life of someone important to her, she was in no condition to go in a witch hunt.

Emma saw Regina's concern and smiled inwardly knowing how much the black-haired woman had grown in the last couple of years. The cold demeanor of the Evil Queen was now a far cry from the woman she was today.

Smiling Emma walked over the witch and without hesitation hugged her with all her strength.

"Emma!" Regina gasped in surprised. David and Mary Margaret watched them curiously from over the kitchen while Henry smiled knowingly.

"Thank you for everything. For taking care of me and for being concern, but now I have to do this. I can't risk losing someone else." Emma said stepping away from Regina and missing the physical contact, as soon as she wasn't hugging the older woman.

"Please take care of Henry while I'm out."

"You'll call me if something is up, is that clear, Miss Swan!" Regina said forcefully, trying to mask her concern with her cold behavior, but judging by Emma's smirk, she wasn't doing a good job with it.

"Don't worry Madam Mayor, I'll do that." Emma said smiling at her happily. She stepped closer once again and took Regina's hands between her own.

"We'll fix this. Together." Emma said looking at her joined hands.

"Together…" Regina squeezed Emma's hands and they both look up to catch each other's eyes. Both of their smiles were genuine and caring. Unknowingly, they had realized at the same time that they will belong together "…always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter took me a while to update, because this story was meant to be a one-shot, but since I receive several requests in tumblr to make it longer I tried to do it. In other words I didn't had any idea how to continue this mini fic, but now I think I have an idea how to.

So hopefully, I'll update soon.

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**A/N:** Like I said before, this story is not beta readed, so all errors are mine!

Apparently I can't do fluff for too long. This chapter has its angst and action.

I'll probably end this story following the spoilers of the season finale of OUAT, so it won't be too long.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Part 3**

Regina smiled contently. She was listening to her son talk enthusiastically at her while they took a trip around the park.

"She was really nice." Henry said referring to Tinkerbelle. They had come from meeting her in the diner, and now her son kept talking about how interesting the people in the town were, especially Tink and Ruby, who probably found each other quite interesting as well. "Tink is a very strange name, isn't it? It's sounds like it comes from Tinkerbelle."

"It does." Regina says before she could stop herself. She smiled awkwardly when Henry's eyes looked at her in surprise. "Her parents were fans of the story. Tinkerbell is her middle name. She likes it because it is… particular." Regina lied. She hated to lie to Henry, but at least it was only a partial lie.

"She is very pretty as well." He said pensive, but then blushed and turned to look at her with embarrassment. "But you are prettier! You are like the fairest of them all!" Regina cringed internally at the reference, and Henry looked at her with confusion. "It's from Snow White. You know because of Tink's name… fairy tales"

"Yes dear, I understood that reference, it's just I don't like to be… compared with the Evil Queen of those stories. She is…" She is not the real me. I'm not the Evil Queen anymore. She hated the fairy tales from this world because they were even more double standard that the ones in her own world.

"I wasn't comparing you with the Evil Queen, I was thinking you were more like Snow White. You know? A strong, beautiful and kind person." Henry said with a huge beam and she could only give him a weak smile in return. This comparison was even worse than the first one.

"Hey! Regina, what's your favorite flower?" Henry asked in earnest.

"It depends, roses are very beautiful and elegant, but I think I really like gardenias or lilies the most. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe If I give you one, you'll consider joining me again for a walk in the docks." Regina at first was surprised, but rapidly she laughed at his words. In the morning Henry had been very shy, but now he seemed to have made up his mind. Henry was flirting with her quite relentlessly now, which was very strange, but she found it so endearing as well. It was just like when Henry was a young boy, and he did everything to make her smile.

"You don't have to give me anything Henry, I would love to join you." Regina said allowing one of her hands to ruffle his hair in a short caress. His smile couldn't grow wider.

"You are just going to pet me? I think I deserve at least a kiss." The young boy teased and Regina laughed again at loud. This little crush Henry was having on her was strange, but once he recovers his lost memories Regina will enjoy very much to tease him about this.

She leaned down and gave him a quick peck in the top of his head. For a small moment, Regina waited for a blast of magic that will break the curse and return his memories, but it didn't come. She smiled sadly at him and resumed her walk.

"Where did you learned to flirt like that?" Regina asked curiously, but she was almost certain of the answer.

"From mom, but when she does it she sounds pathetic and weird, when I do it I sound adorable and charming." Henry said with proud while raising his chin in the air.

"You sure are charming, dear." Regina said smirking at her own pun. "Though, dear, you do know I'm at least…" fifty "twenty years older than you."

"I know, but my mom is just about the right age." Henry smirked knowingly. Regina knew Henry was trying to figure out if she had feelings for Emma, and maybe Regina didn't want to lie to him anymore.

"I guess she is somehow…" She did was almost thirty years older than Emma.

"You like her don't you?" It wasn't a question, he was just asking for confirmation because he already knew the answer.

"…Yes… yes I like her." Regina said with a hint of fear in her voice. She didn't want to lie, but her admission might cost her too much. She didn't want to lose Henry or the new found friendship she had found in Emma. Will Emma understand her feelings? Will she return them? Or will Emma reject her and tell her she would never like someone like her? That she will never like the Evil Queen.

"Do you…" Regina stopped herself on time, but Henry noticed the fear and uncertainty written all over the woman's face.

"What?" He prompted knowing that something had upset Regina. He suddenly felt the need to hug the Mayor in reassurance, but he contained his impulse and decided to grab her hand instead. Regina was surprised by the action, and when she saw so much understanding and compassion in Henry's eyes, she smiled weakly at him and said:

"Do you think she likes me too?" Regina's voice was soft and innocent as the one of a child.

She wanted to trust Snow's words and believe that Emma had indeed feelings for her, but her own insecurities made her doubt. Could it be possible? Could she get a happy ending next to Emma?

"Yes, I'm sure of it… but she might not know it." Henry said with a shrug. "She is sometimes clueless, which is weird considering her profession." He said with a smirk and Regina smiled noticing how similar it was compared to her own smile.

"Yes, I know how she can get sometimes."

"May I ask you something Miss Mills?"

"You know you can Henry, and I already told you there is no need to address me so properly."

"Uhg… I wanted to ask you… Do you have a son or a daughter?" Regina was dumbstruck by the question, and she was sure Henry had already got his answer just by looking her reaction. Maybe Henry had remembered something. Maybe he was starting to recognize her.

"Yes, dear, I have a son." She spoke with difficulty. It was so painful to talk about this to Henry.

"Where is he?" Henry asked with curiosity noticing the watery eyes of Regina.

"He is… gone for now…" She said looking away from her son.

"Is he studying away or something?"

"No, he is about your age." Regina said looking right into his eyes. She wanted for Henry to figure it out. He already knew they had met before; he just needed to make the connection.

"Then why isn't he with you?"

"My son… he is sick… he is not with me because he doesn't remember he is my son. He left with his other… parent a time ago." She spoke with sincerity. Henry watched a torrent of emotions flow over Regina's features, from remorse, to love and concern.

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"It's ok… I'm still waiting for him to remember me. I will never give up on him." Regina said looking deeply into Henry's eyes.

"Uh, Regina, are you -" Suddenly, a loud cry sounded from within the park. Regina frowned when a shiver ran over her spine in warning. She rapidly pushed Henry behind her, just in time to see a big group of flying monkeys emerging from the trees and heading towards them rapidly.

"What is that?" Regina heard Henry ask, but she didn't had time to think much about protecting his false memories when she was worried of protecting his life.

"Stay close to me Henry!" Regina commanded and quickly she lifted a magical barrier around them to protect them from the flying beasts.

She was trying to shoot fire balls to the monkeys when a second ball of fire hit hers in the air. She diverted her eyes of the flying monkeys and found Rumplestiltskin holding a fire ball in his hand.

_This is not good. I can't defend Henry and fight all of them at the same time._

"Regina!" The witch turned around to see Hook running towards her. She threw a fire ball to a group of flying monkeys and allowed the magic barrier to fell for a second allowing Hook to enter her defenses.

"Hook, take Henry and bring him somewhere safe!" Regina commanded, and Hook placed a hand over Henry's shoulder pulling him towards him.

"No! What about you?" Henry was obviously confused, but he was also very scared. Regina couldn't afford to risk his life.

"I'll be ok, Henry. Hook, take him out of here!" Regina screamed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, love."

Regina didn't register the pain until she felt a second wave of pain hit her left shoulder. She collapsed to her knees and stared in shock at the golden arrow that was impaling her skin. She took a deep breath, and she hissed in agony bringing her hand to her side. She could feel the blood oozing from her lower back and silently cursed herself for being so stupid.

Hook had stabbed her with his hook. She now could see that her magic field had collapsed and Robin Hood stood at the other side of the park with his bow in high. Rumple and the monkeys had stopped their attack immediately after she had hit the ground. She was no longer a treat.

"Hook, you bastard." Regina cursed the man, who looked apologetically at her while Henry watched her with absolute dread.

"I'm sorry, Regina"

"Oh, don't blame the pirate, sis. He couldn't do anything about it. I have his heart after all." Regina recognized the voice immediately. Did she just call her sis?

"You…"

"Yes, I understand you don't remember me. Let me introduce me once again." Suddenly, a green cloud of smoke appeared before her and revealed a mocking Zelena. "I'm your big sister, Regina."

"What?" Regina asked in confusion.

"Cora lied to you Regina. I'm your half sister."

"If you really are my sister, why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?" Regina steadied herself. She could feel herself getting weaker with every passing moment due to the lost of blood, but she wasn't about to let Zelena see her weakness.

"You were born." Zelena said with hate dripping from her words. "You had everything in your life, and I'm about to claim it as mine."

"Now I know you are really crazy. Trust me dear, you don't want my life."

"Oh, but I shall have it anyway. You see, sis, I'm going to cast a little curse of my own, a curse that will make me turn back time. I'm going to change my past, and I will live the life I deserved: yours, but the difference is that I would not make the same mistakes you made.

"Not only you are mad, but you are also delusional. Time traveling spells are impossible." Regina said with a grimace.

"Before they might have been, but I have found the last ingredient that will allow me to do it. All I need is a heart, a brain, courage and a home. The heart of a man in love I got it from the pirate, the Charming's courage and Rumplestiltskin's brain. They were quite easy to obtain." Zelena said with an evil smirk in her lips. "And your son, dear, is the final ingredient for my recipe." She said stepping closer to the young boy who was still petrified by the things happening around him.

Killian had his hook digging menacingly to his shoulder blade and Henry couldn't take his eyes away from Regina.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Regina tried to stand up; however, a pair of strong arms stopped her from doing so. Robin Hood had moved to restrain her movements by wrapping his arms around Regina.

Zelena didn't think it too much. She pushed her hand inside Henry's chest in a swift movement, but she frowned at the moment she touch the heart.

"Oh… this is peculiar."

"You can't reap his heart. I protected it with a spell."

"I can reap his heart, but I don't need to anymore." Zelena said taking his hand out of Henry's chest. Henry fell to the ground in confusion and fear. He brought his hands to his chest and palmed it with anxiety.

"It's not his heart what I need. I thought that the false memories you gave him were the representation of a home, but I was mistaken." Zelena turned around and motioned for Hood to make Regina stand up. Hood obeyed and brought Regina to stand up with a hiss of pain from the woman.

Regina grimaced and watched in horror how Zelena reached for her heart in one quick motion. She felt the cold fingers wrap around the sensitive organ, and how they squished lightly sending a wave of pain through all her body.

"Your heart represents Henry's and Emma's home. When you gave them their happy endings, your heart became the totem of their happiness, of their home." Zelena said with a smirk watching Regina's face contort in pain.

However, Regina wasn't ready to give up. She moved her hands to grab Zelena's hand and kept it within her own body.

"You can take my heart if that's what you want, but you are really underestimating me if you think that their won't be any consequences for it. You might be stronger than me, but you are not smarter" Zelena's cry of pain startled everybody.

The red-haired woman backed down pulling Regina's heart with her. The dark witch collapsed once her body was left without a heart, and Zelena stood with a scowl in her face watching the beating organ in her hand.

"No!" She cried in anger. In a pit of rage she turned to attack Henry, but she was stopped by an invisible force. She hissed angrily once again and turned around walking away from the men.

"Are we going to kill her?" Hood asked glancing down at Regina's immobile body.

"No, I need her alive for now." Zelena said with venom.

"And the boy?"

"Leave him. Regina was indeed smarter than me this time, but not for long. Move!" She ordered and Robin and Hook followed behind, leaving Henry beside the unconscious Mayor.

Rumplestiltskin who had witnessed everything from afar, called Henry's attention by calling out his name.

"She needs medical attention. Please make sure she gets it." He said giving a last glance to the black-haired woman in the ground.

His words somehow made Henry woke up from his stupor. He had been so surprised and scared all the time that he didn't realized Regina's state until he saw a puddle of blood gathering beneath her.

He jumped into action immediately. He was confused and probably in shock, but he couldn't let Regina die. He searched Regina's pockets and found her cell phone. He decided to call first to the hospital and then he would call his mom.

"Please, Regina, don't die."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was scared. She couldn't remember ever felt so much dread in her life. Henry's phone call had been nerve-wracking. She wasn't sure what had scared her most, that Henry might have been in danger or that his son was crying over the woman who was hurt while defending him.

Regina was hurt. Badly hurt.

Unconsciously, her legs moved faster and faster with every second. No, she was not scared. She was petrified. Her breathing was frantic, her heart beating frenetic and she could taste the bile in the pit of her throat. Her hands were shaking, and she was surprised her legs hadn't given up on her yet.

When she entered the hospital, her eyes found Henry's shaking form sitting in a bench. She ran to him and quickly checked him for injuries.

"I'm ok." He said with a shaky voice. Emma's eyes travel down his body and she shivered at the implication, both in relief and in fear. Henry was safe, but that meant that the blood tainting his son's clothes belonged to Regina.

Henry must have noticed the distress in his mother's eyes because he moved to take her hand within his.

"She is in surgery." He said bringing back the will to breath again for the blonde. Regina is still alive.

"What happened?" David asked behind her. Snow and Charming had finally caught up with her. Emma thanked them inwardly, not trusting her dry throat to be able to voice her concerns right now.

"We were in the park when suddenly a group of… of flying monkeys attacked us." Henry said still doubting his own memories. He knew what he had seen, but he still couldn't believe it. "Regina, she protected us behind a barrier, but then a man appeared and started throwing fire balls to us."

"Rumplestiltskin …" Snow said confirming everybody's thoughts.

"Then Killian came and he… he stabbed Regina in the back and another guy shoot an arrow at her." Henry wanted to throw up. He had liked Killian. He couldn't understand why the man had done that to Regina.

Emma, on the other hand, was now fuming in rage.

"Then a woman appeared and she… she tried to take my heart, but she took Regina's instead."

"That bastard!" Emma shrieked in anger surprising her family. "I'm going to kill him!" Emma said turning around with an angry growl.

"Emma, wait! Where are you going?" Snow called her and ran behind her.

"I'm going to find Hook and use his hook as a carving knife to open his guts open like a fish, that's what I'm going to do!" Emma said in a flare. She had never been so angry before in her life. Hook had betrayed her trust. She would never forgive him for that. "And then I'm going rip that witch's heart and crush it with my own hands!"

"Emma, you need to calm down. You can't go after him and Zelena alone!" Snow tried to reason with her, but Emma was hectic. "You don't know if he is working with Zelena or if she is controlling him, just like she controls Rumple."

"I don't care. He deserves to die!"

"You can't say that, Emma."

"He stabbed Regina, mom! How am I supposed to let him go away with this? He almost killed the woman I-"

Silence.

Emma stopped in her tracks realizing what she was about to say. _Oh God… this is not happening._

She didn't notice the tears falling freely from her greenish eyes. Snow smiled sympathetically at her and decided to help her daughter a little.

"The woman you love." There it was. Emma's eyes flew open at the realization. She was in love with Regina. When did this happen? When did she fell in love with Regina Mills? Her brain was screaming that it was impossible, but her heart was confirming it with every heart beat.

This fear, this acceleration, this pain, this happiness, this uncertainty, they all belonged to Regina. How did she never notice before? No. She had noticed, but she had decided to ignore the little voice in her head that told her that she was madly in love with a former Evil Queen. She knew she liked Regina, but she never knew how strong her affections for her were.

"Oh God… I'm in love with her." She said letting her words be the confirmation of her feelings. "Wait, you know? Why aren't you freaking out?" She asked her mother unbelievingly.

"It's not entirely new to me, but I guess I didn't 'freak out' because I can see how much you love her Emma, and I will always support you no matter what."

"Mom…" And with that Emma was a crying mess. Snow moved closer to hug her daughter, and give her some sort of comfort.

"What am I supposed to do now? What if she dies? What if I never get to tell her?" Emma cried in anguish. Now, she knew the reason why she was so preoccupied for Regina, and it made it ten times worse. She couldn't lose Regina. _Please God, don't take her away from me._

"She is going to be ok, Emma. She is Regina after all."

"But that broccoli bitch has her heart. What if she crushes it? What if I… if she…"

"Emma, stop! She is going to be ok, you just have to believe." Snow reassured her with a smile, she stepped back allowing her daughter to clean her own tears with the back of her hand.

"Miss Swan…" Emma turned to find Doctor Whale looking at her with confusion.

"How is she? How's Regina?!" She moved immediately closer to him.

"Her injuries weren't serious. There wasn't any damage to her organs. She did lose a lot of blood, so we proceed to make a blood transfusion."

"So, she is ok?"

"That's the problem Miss Swan, she should have woken up a while ago. We had tried to wake her, but she is not responding. I believe her, lacking her heart, might be the reason for her current state."

"Are you saying she won't wake up?" Emma asked with hesitation.

"I'm saying that right now, we don't know when she is going to wake up." Whale said with his doctor voice. Emma felt the need to punch him in his face for his indifference, but she knew that Regina had done wrong to many people in Storybrooke and she should be thankful that Whale tended her injuries despite of their differences.

"I know only family members can enter, but can I go see her?" Emma requested, and Whale looked at her with puzzlement.

"Miss Swan, I thought you knew. The Mayor has your number as her emergency contact. Technically, only you and her son are allowed to enter, but since I know the circumstances you all can enter." Whale guide them all to Regina's room and left them standing outside the close door.

"Emma, are you ok, sweety?" Snow asked with concern. David had the same expression on his face. Was she the only one that was unaware of her feelings for Regina?

"I'm not sure…" She answered with honesty.

"Mom?" Henry's voice made her react once again, she hadn't noticed that her hand was wrapped around the door knob and she had been staring at the white wooden door for quite a long time.

"I think is better if you don't come inside Henry." Emma reasoned, but Henry's following words made her jump in surprise.

"Is Regina my mom?"

"Do you remember her?" Was her reply; however, when she noticed the frown in Henry's face she knew that the answer was a big 'no.'

"That woman, she said I was Regina's son, and that she has given me new memories. Is this why I can't remember her?" She moved closer to him and held his hands in between hers. Emma took a deep breath looking at his son's eyes.

"Regina is your adoptive mother." She said at once. She knew Henry deserved to know. No more lies. Henry will know the truth.

"This is why we are here in Storybrooke? Why can't I remember her?" He asked confused by his own memories.

"She had to give you up to save you Henry, and when she did it, she gave me and you the memories of a life together. In reality, I didn't raise you. I put you in adoption when you were a baby and Regina adopted you. You don't remember anything because of a curse."

"She was willing to die for me…" Henry said digesting what he meant to Regina. This was too much, but for some reason he wasn't mad or wanted to think too much about it. Now, he was determined to get back his memories in order to remember the woman that had sacrificed so much to keep him safe and happy.

"Please let me go and see her." Henry begged, and Emma couldn't help but nod at his pleading eyes. She didn't want to go back to New York anymore. She belonged there with Henry and Regina. She knew it now, and she was going to fight in order to get what she wanted.

They entered the room and saw Regina's still body lying in the bed. Emma's breath hitched when she saw the bandages in her shoulder. She was furious.

"We need to find her." She said at loud. David moved closer to her and placed a hand in her shoulder.

"We will, Emma. I promise."

"I can't stay here knowing that the crazy witch has her heart. I need to-"

"We know Emma, but running after Zelena without a plan would be very irresponsible. We have to-"

"What if she crushes it?" Emma asked in despair letting tears fall down her cheeks once again. "I can't lose her, dad." At that moment David, knew that what Snow had told him before was truth. Emma was in love with Regina and there was nothing they could do to stop her.

"She won't." Henry said moving closer to Regina and touching her hand lightly with his index finger. "She said she needed her alive." His words created silence in the room. The prospect of Zelena having Regina's heart and that she was going to use it was terrifying, and yet Emma found relieve in that notion.

"That means that we still have time." She said smiling weakly at the beautiful woman in the bed. She stepped closer to Henry and stared at the way Henry kept playing with Regina's fingers. "You are going to be ok. I promise." Emma moved her hand and allowed it to caress Regina's temple with devotion. She didn't expect two pair of chocolate eyes to open and stare at her directly in surprise.

"Emma?" Regina asked in confusion.

The witch moved to sit down and felt her shoulder sting with a sharp pain. _Oh yes, I remember._

"That wicked rat. I'm going to kill her." She said in disdain remembering what had happened in the park. She looked around and noticed how Snow and David were looking at her with something close to relief, and how Henry was staring her as if he had seen a ghost. What she didn't expect was how two strong arms swung around her neck and brought her into a strong embrace.

Emma was hugging her and clinging at her as if her life depended on it. She was shaking and sobbing silently. Emma had been scared for her… _she cares about me…_

"You are ok! You are ok!" Emma kept repeating next to her ear. Regina smiled softly and brought her hands to rest over Emma's back. She allowed her body to relax against the warm Emma's body provided. It was amazing how safe she felt inside Emma's embrace.

"Yes, dear, I'm ok."

"How? I thought you were…"

"She did managed to take my heart, but I made sure she will not be able to use it." Emma pulled away and stared at Regina with anxiety, confusion and relief all at the same time.

"How?"

"I cursed her. She is now losing her magic with every second. Also, I was able to wake up because when you touched me, my magic was awakened by yours, Emma. Thank you." Emma locked her eyes with the deep ones of Regina and lifted her hand to collect a lost strand of her behind Regina's ear.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Emma whined with a low chuckle.

"I'm sorry, dear." Regina smiled softly at her realizing how close they were. She moved her eyes away from Emma and glance at her son, who still had that look of utter surprise in his face.

"Henry… I'm sorry if I scared you. Are you ok?" She asked with concern. She couldn't imagine what Henry was dealing right now.

"Yes… mom." Henry's answer brought tears to her eyes.

"Do you remember?" She looked at him with hope and desperation. Henry shook his head and stepped closer to her. He lean over and hugged her just like he used to do when he was younger.

"No, but it does not matter. You are still my mom." He smiled at her and she placed a soft kiss over the top of his head.

"Regina." Emma's voice was watery and when she looked at her she confirmed that the blonde was crying again. This time she was crying happy tears because the people she loved the most were still by her side.

"We need to stop her Emma. And we need to do it now." Regina said with a hint of regret in her voice. She wanted to indulge in the feeling of having Henry and Emma so close to her, but she couldn't. They needed to defeat Zelena or they would be in great trouble after.

Emma could see the determination in Regina's eyes and she nodded in understanding.

"We'll do it… together." She said offering her hand to the witch. Regina glanced at the offering hand and smiled softly before taking it and entraining her fingers with Emma's.

"Together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review! **


End file.
